fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Farid (Cyber Wars)
Farid is a important character featured in Cyber Wars. He was born in Israel as a child between a Israeli father and a palestine-russian mother. He was raised by his uncle after his parents died in a suicide bombing, which later was revealed to be a false flag attack from Mossad. Farid was known to be a troublemaker in school, where he used to have fights with many of the other students. However he proved himself to be very talented in shooting and hunting. After his somewhat troubled youth, he studied psychology and criminalistic forensic. He then became a Mossad agent and was involved assassinating members of Hamas and corrupt politicians. He viewed the Mossad as a good intelligence agency till he was learned, that Mossad once launched several attacks inside the Israeli border which also killed his parents. Shocked and disappointed, Farid left the Mossad and traveled to the USA. He wasn't able to calm down, as the CIA tracked him down and forced him into working for them. After Sean started his terror attacks, Farid's new job was to get Seans trust and to become the highest member after him in Seans terror group. He won Sean's trust after he also detonated several car bombs killing 10 civilians at once. However Sean didn't trusted Farid fully so he tracked down the member who gave Farid the order to win his trust. He commanded Farid to shoot the officer. Farid killed the officer as Sean commanded him, by shooting him in the head. After traveling with Sean, launching several terror attacks with him, he leaked the name of the third highest member of the terror group to CyberPhantom (John), and the S.F.A.T. John acted quickly, tracked down the members location and used the S.F.A.T to kill him, delivering a huge blow to the terror group, throwing a large part of them into chaos. After hacking the notebook from the killed member, John was able to deduce Farids location. Knowing that Sean had to be there too, he sent Jethro, Luke and Michelle to take both of them into custody. Knowing that there would be a high risk, that other members could likely try to free both of them, John influenced the justice system so that both of them didn't got executed. Farid spend time in a seperated prison. Then three years later, both of them were freed and now everyone from the FBI was out to kill Farid. More coming soon... Trivia: -He's the only undercover agent in the whole story, who never destroyed his cover, acting three years as the second most highest member of the terror group and as a loyal friend towards Sean Tabler. -He felt heavy remorse for every civilian who died because of him, however he never showed it, as it would destroy his image of a remorseless, cruel terrorist who used bombs, chemical weapons and even biological warfare weapons. -Farid is known to have commanded over eight massacres. -In his last moments before his death, Farid finally expressed his remorse towards Jethro and John, now knowing that John was CyberPhantom.